shadowcrestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dandipuff Attributes
Ingredients used in hatching baskets can modify the dandipuff in a myriad of ways. Each ingredient usually had multiple possibe effects, and each effect modifies a distinct part of the dandipuff, which are divided into categories. Often, not all categories are effected by hatching basket ingredients, and any left unaffected will simply have the default, natural dandipuff attributes. Physical attributes Gender Dandipuffs, being plant-like creatures with a less conventional form of mating than most other animals, can be born male, female, both or (rarely) neither. A pink ribbon can be added to a hatching basket to influence the egg to hatch a female, likewise a blue ribbon can influence an egg to hatch male. There is always a small chance it will hatch a hermaphrodite or genderless, as well. Genderless dandipuffs cannot reproduce, but all others can. If no ribbon is added, the dandipuff has an equally likely chance of hatching male or female, with a minute chance of being a rarer gender. Size This category, unsurprisingly, concerns the physical size of the dandipuff. Size can be inherited and varies within 'natural' dandipuffs, but certain ingredients can have an influence on their size as well. Sizes range from tiny, small, average, above average, and large. Markings Markings determine what patterns, if any, will be visible on the dandipuff and what color they will be. They can appear on any part of the dandipuff's body, and unlike other categories, a dandipuffs can recieve more than one trait within this category. Head shape Influences the shape of the dandipuff's face. Nose Determines the dandipuff's nose shape and color. Eyes Influences the shape and color of the dandipuff's eyes. Legs + Feet Shape and color of the dandipuff's legs and feet. Fur Influences the texture, shape and color of the fur. Tail Influences the size and shape of the dandipuff's tail, as well as the shape and color of the tail flower. Special features This category entails rare features accquired through certain ingredients that change the dandipuff's shape in more unusual ways. For example, horns, claws, or teeth are all features that deviate from the dandipuff's standard body plan and are quite rare. Other attributes Scent Dandipuffs that bond to you automatically produce the fragrance you listed as your favorite in the game. However, certain hatching basket ingredients can override this default and create different scents. However either of these scents will be overridden if the dandipuff grows up feral, in which case it will smell unpleasant until tamed again. Personality The personality will be random if left untampered with and if the dandipuff's parents are unknown. Otherwise, it will likely inherit its personality from one of its parents, though could still recieve a random one instead. Certain hatching basket ingredients can influence specific personalities to develop instead. Powers While rare, certain items are capable of bestowing dandipuffs with unique abilities when applied to their hatching baskets. Ordinary dandipuffs aren't born with any powers. Star Sign While not something that can be directly altered by hatching basket ingredients, dandipuffs will have an astrological sign that is determined by their birth date (the date their egg hatches, not the date it is laid). These signs have some influence in how well two dandipuffs may get along. Category:Dandipuffs